Silver
by NatsumiHunterChan
Summary: Long time ago there was a girl named Hagane Miku. One day she was chosen to be a sacrifice for the god of nature. Nowdays her story is long forgotten. But our young main character Yuzuki Yukari manages to find a short part of Hagane's story. Thats not enought for Yukari... she wants to find out more... even if there's no way out.


**Hello there! :3**

**I just wanted to say that I don't own Vocaloid D: and there may be some grammar errors, sorry!**

**R&R!**

**~Natsumi out**

* * *

_Summary_  
_I runned as fast as I could… I broke my left arm… my body was full of scratches… I just wanted to go home, but that's impossible. I will never see my family or friends again. I never wanted to be the sacrifice… I slowly turned around and saw… a big silver wolf_.

Far away from here, there was a kingdom of unknown. Our country was ruled by Queen Meiko and King Kiyoteru II. Such a perfect kingdom it was… Roses everywhere, people living with spirits in peace. But for such beauty there's have to be a price to pay. Every year on the coldest night there's a sacrifice: the most beautiful diva has to be given to the God of Nature. Some say if sacrifice won't be given then the entire country will burn in fire; others say that all people will die from hunger. They all call me Hagane Miku. Shall I tell you my story? Yes, I shall.

I woke up early at the morning as usual. I looked at the window, the sun was still rising. I smiled. I quickly dressed up, took my basket and quietly went outside. I hope I didn't wake up my little sister. I'm going to Miss Ann's house. You see me and Yuki (my sister) don't have parents, so she takes care of us. Every morning I go to her house. Miss Ann gives us milk, berries, bread and some meat. If not Miss Ann, then I don't know what would happen to us. I slowly knocked.  
"Ah, Hagane! How are you and Yuki?" Miss Ann smiled.  
"Fine, just like always Miss Ann" I said forcing a smile.  
"Come in" Miss Ann said.  
I nodded and walked into the house. "I'll be right back" She mumbled. "What a nice house" I thought. I even didn't notice when Miss Ann came with my basket.  
"Where are you Ann?" I heard male's voice. I turned around and saw Miss Ann's husband Leon. He never liked me or Yuki.  
"It's time for you to go darling" Miss Ann said and gave me the basket. "Thank you Miss Ann" I said and went home. I'm really scared of Leon, because…  
"Mommy wait!" I cried. I still remember that day, although I was seven years old and now I'm seventeen. Yeah, ten years it had been… A normal day it was. My mother and I went to Miss Ann's house to buy some milk. But, that was one of the biggest mistakes in my life. It was sunny and we were really happy. "Remember, you have to be nice" my mom said. I nodded and smiled. Then, she knocked at the door. Miss Ann opened it and smiled. I could see- that was a fake smile.  
"Please wait outside" Miss Ann said.  
"Of course" My mom said. Miss Ann disappeared behind the door. We were standing like that for ten minutes. "Wait right here" My mom said and I nodded. She went to the house. After few moments I heard my mother's scream. Then Miss Ann runned from the house and said "Run home darling! I will come tomorrow to your house" That's it! Me and Yuki alone forever. I always had a feeling that Leon killed my mother.  
"I' m home!" I cried.  
"What took you so long?" Yuki asked worried  
"Nothing" I said and gave her the basket. I looked at Yuki she looked really pail, she was really thin. My sister didn't look like a normal fifteen years old girl. I gave her a worried expression, but she didn't say anything. Ignoring me, Yuki went to the kitchen. I realized something – if I won't anything, then my little sister is going to die.

I looked throw the window, it was dark already. I lost count of time while reading. I need to get something to eat, at least this time. I don't eat much; I'm starving the most of the times, because, I leave food for Yuki. Sometimes I go to the forest and look for berries, birds' eggs. Once a week I work in Miss Luka's garden and get some money. With that money I buy us new clothes. We also have our own vegetable garden in our backyard. We sell carrots, onions and leeks. Few times a month I go to the castle and play on my harp for the King and the Queen. That's how we earn some money. Two times a week we have to go to school. The class starts at 7 a.m. and ends at 8 a.m. Our life is difficult, but we can handle it. At least I thought so.  
Miss Luka is a doctor, so I'll ask her to come. I hope she'll accept. I'm really worried about Yuki.  
I quietly rushed down the stairs and went to the kitchen. I took a glass of milk, some strawberries and a piece of bread. "I'll make salad later" I thought.  
"Is somebody home?" I heard a boy's voice. I went to the other room and saw…  
"Kaito!" I hugged him. I always liked Kaito. He's my best friend or maybe something even more… I'm not sure.  
"How's Yuki?" He asked.  
"Worse" I whispered. Kaito hugged me tightly. "Remember one thing Mi, I'm always there for you"  
I nodded and cried "What happened to me?" I asked myself "I never cried before… not in front of someone"

"What are you doing here all alone?" A blue haired boy asked. "Are you lost?"  
"I'm not lost" I said "I'm just walking" I didn't want to talk to anybody right now.  
"You're lost" He repeated. That cruel boy! I just wanted some time alone, is that too much to ask? "Forgive me for my rudeness, but could you leave me alone?" "If I'll leave you, then you won't find the way home" The boy explained.  
That was the night when I met Kaito. From that day he always visited me two times a day. When I was sick, he took care of me and Yuki.

"Hurry up Yuki!" I called my little sister. Today was the worst day in the year – Day of the Sacrifice. I looked through the window and it's raining. It always rains on this day. I'm really nervous, I hope Yuki won't be chosen. "I'm ready!" Yuki shouted. "Let's go then" I said.

Every second my steps were heavier and harder to make. I looked at Yuki, she looked worried and happy at the same time. I saw this face two years ago… when Yuki tried to kill herself. I turned away. I never wanted to see that face again.  
I didn't even notice when we reached the castle. We came in. The castle was large as usual.  
"Don't go there!"  
Who… who are you?  
"It doesn't matter, just don't go there…"  
What was that?! Whose voice I heard? Strange… Why shouldn't I go there? No, it couldn't be that…  
"Mi! Are you alright?" Kaito asked.  
"I'm sorry, I just spaced out" I whispered. Kaito looked worried. He won't ever learn… will he?

Long time ago in an unknown country lived a girl named Miku. Hatsune Miku. She was the most beautiful girl in this land. Long teal hair, blue eyes. Some that she was so perfect that the God of Nature felt in love with her. But the young lady didn't love him back. Actually, she hated him, because he made her sister his sacrifice. Hatsune felt anger and rejected his love. The young god didn't take 'no' as an answer. One dark night when every soul was asleep, he came to take the maiden away. Of course Hatsune knew that he will come for her. So she was ready… When she heard footsteps, she took the knife that belonged to her sister. The door slowly opened… the maiden was standing with the knife. "You won't ever have me!" Hatsune shouted and killed herself.  
That's why nobody calls me by my name. My name is from a cursed girl.

"Welcome my children!" Queen Meiko spoke up "Today we gathered to find out who's going to be the 'present' for the God of Nature. You all know the rules of the ceremony."  
It was really dark. People gathered around the large mirror in corner. As always, the mirror shined. Suddenly, there was a girl in the mirror. Long white hair, deep blue eyes… it was me

Yuki was crying in my arms. She was crying really hard. Why? Why me? I didn't do anything bad… what will happen to Yuki? Leon is going to kill her, I can feel that. But… but maybe Kaito will take care of her. At least, I hope so.  
"Promise me something Yuki…" I chuckled "Don't ever go to the forest. Don't go looking for me" Yuki didn't say anything.  
"Promise me"  
"I… I promise"  
I hugged her even more tightly, if that's even possible. I looked at Kaito. He looked broken. I never saw him like that… When I saw him… I wanted to cry, but I didn't. I have to be strong.

"You're so beautiful darling" my mom said "You have rare beauty in your heart, don't lose it"  
Back then I didn't understand those words. But now, I know I'm loosing it.  
All those words, all those memories came back to me. My mother… Hagane Luka.

I will not cry…  
I will not die…  
I WILL SURVIVE.  
I runned as fast as I could. I need to get out of here for Yuki… for Kaito. I broke my left arm as I felt. My body is full of scratches… curse those trees… I'm running for hours and I can't find the way out! And I thought that I knew the forest well… Think Hagane, THINK!  
Shit… my mind is empty! What happened to me?! I really changed in this few hours… Oh well. Oh well?! What the hell Hagane?! Wait a second… why I'm talking to myself? Well, not talking out loud, but still… it's strange.  
I sat on a big rock.  
"So what now?" I asked. Of course I didn't get a reply.

Boring… boring… boring…  
So the sacrifices died from boredom. Just great!  
I'm lost, I'm hungry and I'm bored…  
I'm sleepy… Few hours won't hurt, right? RIGHT?! I thought so, well good night!  
"Mommy, why did you leave me?!" I shouted.  
"I never did… I'm always with you Miku" said a woman. She had long bright pink hair and blue eyes. My mom. Behind her I saw a tall man with purple hair.  
"Who is he?" I pointed at the guy. "He's your father" Luka smiled. F-father?! I never saw my father…  
Suddenly I woke up. I felt that someone's watching me. I stood up and slowly turned around. I saw a… a big silver wolf. I just stood there and started crying…  
"Why? Why?" I wanted to run, but I couldn't. Then I saw the most shocking thing in my life – the wolf transformed into a boy! The boy had short teal hair and blue eyes. He was hot. Nobody won't deny it, because it's 100% true. I couldn't do anything. "Are you my new toy?" The boy asked. I couldn't say anything.  
"My name is Hatsune Mikuo, and your?" Mikuo asked politely.  
"Hagane Miku" I said don't giving a shit about this situation anymore. "What are you?"  
"A cursed boy" He said calmly "And you?"  
"The cursed girl"  
That's how I met Mikuo. He is the 'god' of nature (that's what our people thought). The boy just had special powers. He wasn't here alone. He had two brothers: Dell and Len. Mikuo took care of me for five years. Slowly I felt in love with him and forgot about Kaito. He was happy, because he loved me from our first meeting. Now I have two best friends Hagane Gumi and Hagane Rin. We share the same last name, strange I guess. I'm now an immortal, just like them. We don't age. I also found my father here. His name is Kamui Gakupo. I was happy here. And then one day I asked Mikuo if could visit my sister Yuki. He agreed. I guess I was happy.  
The next day when I arrived to our country, I found out the terrible truth… Yuki is dead. I cried, I cried hard. I found her grave and brought a lot of flowers.  
"I'm sorry" I chuckled.  
"Mi?!" I saw Kaito. He looked shocked. I hugged him. Kaito thought that he went crazy. He will never know that it wasn't his imagination. Once again, I looked at my sister's grave. And then…  
Early in the morning Ann went to the living room. She was shocked. Leon was covered in blood dead. On the wall there was something written with Leon's blood.  
You all killed my sister. Now, I'll take away your lifes. Hagane Miku they call me. The only thing I want is revenge

Good girl  
Gone bad.  
I will kill  
You with my  
Cursed blood.  
There's nothing  
Left  
For you  
To save.  
You can't hide  
From the  
Daughter  
Of the  
Night


End file.
